


Karaoke Night

by ghoulaug



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulaug/pseuds/ghoulaug
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59
Collections: Detective Holiday Exchange





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BehindTheRobinsMask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/gifts).




End file.
